0What You Want
by Alita Extasy
Summary: Hi This is what should have happers when R&H were on Peacemillion.... Oh Yeah Reaad & Review!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

What You Want by Mandy Moore  
(A Songfic by Alita)  
  
Hiyas I really hate Mandy Moore.. This is my first post!!!!!!!!! Well Read & Review I thank the other   
goddess Chibi Lurrel (hi) for typing it 4 me. Love & kissess to all!   
  
Alita e. The Mighty Goddess of The GW Universe  
  
I love to love you  
I love to love you  
  
***  
  
Why is this song stuck in my head here with you in this place and time. I know nothing's going to happen.   
We could possibly die in 5 seconds but you won't let that happen. Why can't you see, see me. I'm really not   
as strong as I seem.   
  
***  
  
Some boys are full of noise, but boy, you caught my ear  
  
***  
  
I sit next to you winshin' I was closer. Not a word between us, cause there is nothing to say. Well, nothing   
you can admit to. I could, possibly, if only you knew my affection for you.  
  
***  
  
Want to see if you got something to say  
No lies or alibis the nonsense stops here  
  
***  
  
Why are you so blind, I guess you're just confused, not nearly as confused as me. I wish I could say I want   
to make you happy but I won't come out alive, you can't die no matter how hard you try.   
  
***  
  
Be my friend or you can be on your way  
Play it smart boy if you really wanna reach me  
  
***  
  
I hear several screams and, like the innocent I am, grab your arm. I swear I felt your tight muscles soften   
with my touch, probably just my imagination but I swear to myself I'm gonna get a reaction before I   
disappear.or you do..  
  
***  
  
Touch my heart boy cause that's how to please me  
  
***  
  
"Re." you start to say something , boy please continue. I wish I knew what you were gonna say. I move to   
the floor beside you pulling my knees up to my chest and closing my eyes, my head tilted back. I feel   
someone's body heat close to me. Very close..  
  
***  
  
What you want I can be   
I'm the girl of your fantasy  
  
***  
  
I feel your lips to mine. My eyes flicker open, startled. This is a dream I think, going along, returning your   
kiss. I run my fingers through your hair, and feel your lips move down my neck, sucking gently. I try to   
wake myself up, thinking I might be talking in my sleep, but I'm unable to. I realize it's not a dream.  
  
***  
  
As long as you love me what you want I can do  
  
***  
  
I run my hands softly down your back as yours go up my shirt. I'd normally try to fight, but it's you. You   
unbuckle my bra, your cold fingers running up my spine. My heart is pounding with.what? Love?   
Anticipation? Or the feel of your body against mine?  
  
***  
  
All I ask of you is baby love me  
  
***  
  
I slide unerneath you slightly crushing your fingers. I stare into your eyes, not as cold and univiting as   
normal, maybe even a hint of this passion is showing. I smile as you look at me, wondering at my stares.   
  
***  
  
Some boys want pretty toys but I'm so much more  
Can't you see I'm a girl you can trust?   
Get real with what you feel  
  
***  
  
I mouth the lines to the song that have been running through my head as you run your hands down my   
chest. I am speechless as this happens for once.A large boom sounds.  
  
***  
  
Or I'm out the door is it love?  
Or is it only a crush  
Listen up boy stop talking smack now  
Back it up boy or step off that track  
Now love   
Is this love?  
Do you feel it boy can you feel my body  
But right here right now  
Is where I belong.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Until by Joydrop  
By Alita E.  
  
Otay here is a sort of continuation of my first one it takes  
place while they are in the Sanc Kingdom. Has anyone gotten  
the GW comics? They have hilarious chibi comics in the back!  
Heero is sooo kawii! She is not scared to die best things in  
life drive her to cry….. Kittie Rules!  
Well annnyyywwaaayyy here's the story!  
  
Half the time I wake here at night  
A girl rising from bed looking at the darkened sky  
Wondering how the miracles will arrive  
  
A boy in the garden width cobalt eyes looks up at a window  
with the girls shadowed figure then looks back at the night  
I wish on every falling star  
A star shoots across the sky the two make the same wish  
And whisper your name  
Relena………..  
Heero….  
I'm hoping that you and I will always remain  
  
The girl see's him in the garden and quietly runs out to  
him  
Until the joy drops again  
She steps beside him then pounces, making him fall to the  
ground. He looks up in surprise  
It won't be long again  
  
"Don't leave me yet," she whispers.  
"Not till this is over"  
He slides her arms from under her making them go face to  
face  
Times change, so do we. Lovers become strangers building  
separate dreams.  
"Heero.." He slightly smiles as he gives her a small kiss,  
hers eyes pop open  
I wish on every falling star & whisper your name  
A cloud moves from the full moon her beams shine down on  
the garden  
  
I'm hoping that you and I will always remain  
The sun now shines & filled the princess's room. Two  
figures lay in the bed, the sun's rays shine on their bare  
flesh gasp I have bad content, Naughty Alita!!! Hehehehehe  
Until the joy drops again  
He places a light kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead and  
leaves the room  
It won't be long. Every waking hour, at every moment-  
She woke up disappointed to see him gone. A tear rolls onto  
her pillow "Heero.."  
  
You're not here, every forgotten promise  
Seeing each other throughout the day, wanting to hold each  
other. At night together again.  
Reminds me  
Music  
  
I won't forget your broken wings  
"Zero needs to be fixed the I'll be gone"  
She runs her hands on the cold metal remembering his words.  
His broken promise…  
On that rainy day  
"Just be happy that's all I want for you, even if it means  
you have to leave," she whispers to her self.  
I would rather see you fly again then always, remain.  
"Go on Heero but promise to come back to me.." she says  
trying to hold him. Tilting her chin gently he kisses her  
sealing the promise.  
  
Until the joy drops again stay strong remain  



End file.
